portalbreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Link (Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask)
Link (Link64) is the young Hero of Time. His is often accompanied by the fiesty fairy Tatl and occastionally her younger brother, Tael. He lives on the fourth floor of the Stock Pot Inn in Portal City. Appearance Link is a small boy with a green hat and tunic. He carries a sword and shield with him everwhere. He has messy blond hair and blue eyes. History Link was raised as a Kokiri in Kokiri Forest until the day came when he was called by the Greak Deku Tree to save the land of Hyrule by trevelling back and forth seven years through time to fight the King of Evil, Ganondorf, as an adult. After saving Hyrule, Link was returned to his own time by the Princess Zelda, where, on a quest to find his missing fairy friend, Navi, he stumbled into the strange world of Termina. Once again making good of his title as Hero of Time, he used the Ocarina of Time to repeat the same three days in order to find what he needed to stop the destruction of the world by moon. Before he was able to complete this quest, however, he was pulled into Portal Breach. Personality Link is a softspoken boy who is mature beyond his years after his journey through time. He believes in justice and honestly, with an innocent child's view on what is good and what is evil. By his nature, he is comfortable being alone, but at the same time he enjoys making friends and cares deeply for them. He is always willing to help someone in need, no matter how trivial their need may be. Abilities Magic '''- Link has a natural ability to use magic and has learned more skills in it thanks to the Great Fairies. '''Fast Learner - Link picks up new skills very fast. Having never touched a sword before he was able to pick one up and, with no training, learn to use it to defeat dangerous monsters. He now has a lot of skill with a blade, a bow, and a horseback rider. Magical Masks - with the help of his magical masks, Link is able to take the form of Deku Scrub, a Goron, a Zora, and the Fierce Deity. Other important masks allow him to become giant, run super fast, and become nearly undetectable. Relationships ''Family 'Impa'- Link looks up to Impa and respects her a lot, he always wants to do his best when she's around. If there's something troubling him, she's the first person he will go to for advice. 'Wind Waker Link' - Link64 kind of thinks of Wind Waker Link as a little brother, and then remembers that he's the younger one. He feels a kinship with the other Link, not only because of both being named Link and looking so much alike, but also because the green clothes remind him of his home in Kokiri Forest. 'Zelda/Sheik' - Zelda is one of his best friends from Hyrule. Although they are from two different versions of the exact same point in time, they are still very close friends. He loves going on adventures with her. Close Friends 'Aicara' - Link likes Aicara although he feels like he needs to be more formal around her. He also feels like he should protect her, because she seems less able to fight than his other friends. She's kind of become something of a cousin figure to him. 'Zippy''' - For a time, Zippy was like a big sister to him. He was grateful to know her as long as he did. Quotes "Hiyah!" Trivia *Primarily left-handed *Link's parents both died when he was still a baby, thus he has no memory of them. The closest thing to family he had in his childhood was his best friend Saria, and his guardian figure, the Great Deku Tree. During his quest to save Hyrule, Navi became something of a mother/sister figure for him. *Despite his strong resembalnce with Wind Waker Link, the two boys are not related. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters